Halloween fun
by TheDoctorOrGabriel
Summary: Sam, Dean, Cas, Gabriel, Lucifer, Michael, Bobby and Chuck have a fun Halloween! What happens when four of them lose a bet and must wear whatever costumes the other picks.


Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Supernatural . . .

This is a little Halloween treat! I can't wait for Halloween! This is how I picture Sam and Dean and the gang would celebrate! This will be a very short story.

Dean hated Halloween. The kids, the little monsters, the fake everything. It just irked him because everyone could laugh and enjoy the night, while he faced those monsters every single day. The only plus side was the candy. Mmmmm, candy. Dean loved the candy and chocolates.

But this Halloween, was gonna love the most! "Sam you gotta wear the costume!" Dean laughed. The younger Winchester put on his best puppy dog face but it was in vain. "You lost the bet last night, now suck it up and wear it." Sam sucked at Pictionary.

"But you cheated!" Sam cried. His bitch face was starting to show. "You kept giving our team more and more beer until we were drunk!"

Dean smiled. "No, it's fair. You had Chuck on your team which is practically cheating! He knew almost every answer before my team could draw a line!"

Sam wasn't gonna give up. "Yeah, well, I had Lucifer on my team! He didn't know anything! You had Cas, Michael and Bobby on your team! That was totally stacked!"

"Well, Gabriel is kind of smart and wasn't affected at all! Don't be hatin' 'cause I used good strategies!" Dean challenged.

"No way! Gabriel didn't do much either, he was too busy watching that Japanese game show. I was down like two players!" Sam sighed heavily as he took a bag from Dean. Even though he knew Dean cheated, he still lost the bet. "This isn't fair. . ." he muttered. Sam left Dean and walked into the next room to face his sullen team. They lost the bet as well.

Dean watched his brother trudge away then went back into the living room. He took in his surroundings. Cas and Michael were sitting there on the couch chatting. Bobby was sitting in a fat armchair watching the news with interest. Dean walked up to the Pictionary board, smiled, and took out his phone and took a picture at the winning drawing. "Guys, I love you." Dean said and started laughing. The three looked at him like he was nuts.

"_A circle! The sun! Another circle! Two suns!" cried Lucifer._

"_No!" Sam shouted irritated by Lucifer's wild guessing. "C'mon Gabriel, help us. We can't lose! Again!" Gabriel just laughed at the TV._

_Sam kept drawing circles but he was starting to feel a little dizzy and tired. Oh, yeah, very tired. He glanced at Chuck. The prophet looked half dead. He was curled up on the sofa cradling a bottle._

"_Mars! The moon! Saturn!" Sam started to ignore Lucifer completely. Sam glared at Dean who just sat there laughing. Cas and Michael looked at the drawings, deep in thought. "Pluto!" The younger brother wanted to throw the pen at the Devil. Bobby just drank another beer and stared at Lucifer._

"_C'mon! We're halfway there! Chuck! Wake up!" Chuck stirred and fell off the couch. Lucifer amazingly guessed the first and second drawings A picture of an angel. Then a rope with a circle at the end, resembling a noose with a man in it. _

"_Hanged man! Hung!" Lucifer screamed._

"_Yes! That's it!" Sam gleefully cried. Dean huffed but didn't say anything._

"_A line with a circle! A balloon!" Lucifer kept guessing._

"_No! You got it already! Shut up!" Sam shrieked._

_Dean screamed with laughter. The older brother got up and went into the kitchen, got more beers and gave on to Lucifer, Sam, Gabriel and Chuck. Lucifer greedily drunk his and kept yelling things. Sam took a gulp and drew a circle. Gabriel sipped his as he watched another man get hit in the balls. Chuck didn't even notice the beer._

_Sam tried to draw more circles but was beginning to get very drowsy. His circles became more and more messy. He couldn't quite hear Lucifer anymore, or anything. The tall man didn't notice his head was starting to rest against the board. "C'mon guys! Gabriel. . .hung. . .finish it. . ."_

"_Grapes." Cas said. _

_Sam barely heard Cas say it. He was too far gone to be angry. ". . .Yes. . .". His eyelids were so heavy._

"_Hung like grapes." said Michael. "Gabriel's hung like grapes."_

"_WHAT?" screeched Gabriel. His head snapped around to the bunch. Sam could swear Gabriel looked like he grew in size, but he might've just stood up. Sam didn't know, he was so tired._

"_Who put that in there?" asked Gabriel. His words dripping with anger. _

"_I did! I guess I forgot!" Lucifer laughed until his chair fell over and he never got up. He was out just like Chuck. _

_Sam never felt thought the ground was this comfortable before. The last thing he saw was Dean standing over him with a blanket and another beer and a huge smirk on his face. Then. . .nothing._

"I can't wait to go out tonight!" Dean smiled. The bet was whichever team lost; they will have to wear whatever costumes the winning team chooses for the entire night. Dean chose Sam's, Michael chose Gabriel's, Cas chose Chuck's and Bobby chose Lucifer's. Dean and his team spent that entire night discussing what they were gonna choose. Sam and his team was there with them, only passed out on the floor. Not to mention the huge hangover they were gonna have the Halloween morning.

Sam faced his team with dread. He couldn't hate his team for losing. They all were drunk and tipsy and couldn't think straight. He held the bag out to them. Sam didn't know what horrors the bag concealed within. The costumes he was forced to wear. When he opened it and peeked inside, a mass of bright colors exploded in his eyes. He dumped the contents onto the bed so the others could see.

"Oh my God!" stared Lucifer.

". . . ." Chuck was speechless, wide-eyed with shock as he looked at the clothes.

"This is gonna suck big time." groaned Gabriel as he poked and prodded the material.

"I hate my brother. . . . and your brothers." Sam sighed. There was a note that fell out that had a list of what each of them was going to wear. His bitch face was turned on when he saw his name. He slammed the door so they could change in privacy.

. . . .

Dean, Cas, Michael, and Bobby waiting downstairs in their _normal_ costumes. Dean was jumping with excitement as he waited for Sam and the rest to come down.

Dean dressed as Batman. Of course, he was Batman. Cas was Robin. Batman needed his Robin. Cas was his side-kick and partner in crime. Bobby dressed as God. He wore his normal clothes and just wrote 'God' on a name tag and stuck it on his shirt. Michael dressed as himself. An Archangel.

Dean heard footsteps descending the stairs. He got his phone ready.

"I'm coming down now." called Sam. Sam reached the bottom, his face was blushing hard.

Dean could not contain his laughter.

. . . . .

To be continued.


End file.
